


The argument above all others

by Aeris444



Series: Exceptions [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Percival had never wanted to marry again





	The argument above all others

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. Inspired by [this](http://metro.co.uk/2017/06/26/man-proposes-to-womans-five-year-old-daughter-minutes-after-asking-her-to-marry-him-6736354/) and [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5DzaY5nNO1g). Follows ["Exception that proves the rule"](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/1154580.html)

Percival had never wanted to marry again. After Sophia’s death when Ilona was only two years old, he had promised himself his daughter would be his only priority.

  
  
  
As the months and years passed, he realised he had the right to love again but the thought of taking another spouse was unbearable. Sophia had been his wife for only five years and the idea that, one day, someone would be with him longer than that was too hard to imagine.

  


Even when he met Gwaine, Percival didn’t change his mind. Gwaine was perfect, though. He was fun and laid-back enough to help Percival relax. He was great with Ilona, too. Along the months, he has even started to take part in her education not only playing the role of the great uncle. Percival heart warmed each time he watched Gwaine put Ilona to bed or help her dress or when he had watched hours of hair braiding tutorial on Youtube. 

  


It was now certain for Percival that he wanted Gwaine to stay as long as possible in his and Ilona’s lifes. Though, he hadn’t changed his views on the wedding part.

  


What Percival hadn’t expected was the fact that Gwaine would find the perfect argument to make him change his mind.

  


They had been together for nearly two years when Gwaine invited Ilona and Percival to a week-end in Spain. One day in Barcelona to visit and two days at the beach as Ilona loved it. 

On the end of the first day, as they were strolling around the town, Gwaine suggested they went to the parc Guëll to see the sunset. Ilona agreed happily when Gwaine explained how the parc was covered in colored tiles with even a big lizard.

  


A little later, as they reached the last level of the parc, Gwaine led them to the balcony to watch the city. Percival was so entranced in the view that he didn’t immediately see Gwaine kneel in front of Ilona. He turned when he head his word.

  


“Ilona, my little pumpkin, I have something very important to ask you.”

  


Sensing the solemnity of the moment, Ilona nodded very seriously.

  


“You know how much I love your Father and how much I love you, too.”

  


“One hundred and fifty-three times as much as the sun is big!” she repeated Gwaine’s usual words.

  


Percival couldn’t stop smiling. He was guessing where it was going and strangely, it felt alright.

  


“Yes. And I want us to stay together for a long long time! So, Ilona, would you accept me as your Daddy if I promise to love and take care of you and Percy forever?”

  


And with the last word Gwaine put a little bow out of his pocket, opened it and revealed a little heart pendant.

  


Ilona didn’t even looked at Percival before nodding frantically and hugging Gwaine. 

  


Percival felt tears wet his eyes as Gwaine finally looked at him, still holding Ilona in his arms. They exchanged a smile then Gwaine put the necklace around Ilona’s neck and stood up, holding her.

  


“So, it seems Ilona had answered my question but what do you think about it?”

  


Percival saw the little concern in Gwaine’s eyes. He didn’t wait to answer.

  


“Yes…”

  


It was perfect. They kissed and for once Ilona didn’t even made a disgusted face to tease them.

  


Later, as they stayed a little longer to enjoy the moment and the view, Percival thought about Sophia. She would have been relieved to know Ilona and him were alright, were cared for, were loved.  That probably was why it felt so alright to be there, the three of them.


End file.
